


Welcome to Namimori

by Antartique



Series: corrupt the sky [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Notes on things, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antartique/pseuds/Antartique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to our hell town: the not-so-compressive guide written by your friendly neighborhood Ghosts (Worldbuilding notes for Corrupt the Sky and other author notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Namimori

**Author's Note:**

> Bunch of data on "corrupt the sky" worldbuilding, mostly Namimori and the people.

The **Nami Circle** , the name given to the cluster of towns located in the land which is occasionally called **Nami Island** by the citizens or **_Hellhole_ _Island_** by the very few people with enough knowledge to know things, is a closed island community contained in a disguised piece of land south of Shikoku. To well-trained outsiders, it looks like a mass of Mist floating in the middle of the sea, seemingly held in place by strong gusts of wind and storm, but most people see absolutely nothing; rumor has it that, if you stare at it for far too long, you will see the sea part under the land and be shown the road to the Underworld itself.

The Island is joined to mainland Shikoku by a sturdy bridge that is actually not there, as it is made of Physical Illusions and Earth-type Flames; the bridge has been there since the very beginning and no one knows quite how to recreate it. Asking any citizen of Namimori about it, though, will bring up nothing: they cannot see the bridge or, rather, the bridge does not exist whenever someone not prepared for it looks in its vague direction. It cannot be crossed without permission (as it is, again, not really there). The piece of land where the bridge reaches is Yakuza-owned, as is most of the surroundings until the next town over.

For normal citizens and the rare outsider, roads are watched due to the safety of the townspeople. Namimori people are self-sustaining and peaceful, and most citizens you ask will tell you it is a _really nice place to live, I like it, but I don't really like that there is so much crime!_ The peace is maintained by voluntary work and it is such a clean-cut community people just don't want to leave –right. Namimori helps her people like the people help her. Occasionally, people will find sanctuary in the Island if they are too distressed or being chased by something. Living in Namimori is _almost_ free!

To some citizens and one or two outsiders, Namimori is hell on earth. Everything is restricted, starting from entering and leaving the town, communicating with the outside and even where one is allowed to go –certain areas of the island are off-limits for outsiders, others are off-limits to anyone past the age of twenty, etc. Though it isn't _completely_ prohibited, leaving is sanctioned by death or imprisonment if you come back (and _everyone_ comes back, be it to die or to face the truth), and breaking the laws is sanctioned by mental or physical torture (via DC or Judge), though few people are actually aware of this even if they have gone through the _procedures_. Living in Namimori is free, in exchange of your absolute and complete devotion to the Island, your silence and your free will.

Namimori is self-sustained through the black market, illegal production of goods going on in the island and shady side-business such as espionage and assassination commissioned to community members high in the social ladder; since most, if not all, of these businesses happen _peacefully_ in the background, no one aware of it really does anything about it. Most contraband business happens beyond the sight of the common population and with people not even meant to be there, as they are visitors who come, do their business and then vanish to never show up again. Visitors _cannot_ fight with Namimori traders. Visitors have no _voice_ in Namimori. Ignore them and they shall ignore you.

People born and/or raised since children in Namimori don't know anything about the world outside. Since young, they are either gentily or forcefully brainwashed into believing there is _nothing_ else for them. Subliminal propaganda everywhere tells them that Namimori is the safest and most normal place on earth. Subliminal messaging tells them Namimori is paradise instead of hell. They are taught to not notice anything and turn a blind eye to most things with the extensive use of illusions and conditional conduct methods (induced physical illness being the most used method, especially in the children born in Namimori).

Citizens of the island know four core rules: **one** , don’t make too much noise between certain times. **Two** , don’t question the founders’ families or the Judge. **Three** , if the sovereign asks you for something, do your best to do it, since they rarely ask anything. And **the final rule** which everyone seems to follow, even if it is unsaid: _everything is peaceful and normal and you should do your best to keep your normalcy._

 **Namimori** is the main and namesake town; when referred to as a city, it usually refers to the Nami Circle as a whole. It is a rather small, self-sustaining town with too many traditions and a convoluted history of many versions. Though most people don't know of it, it has a rather large industrial district and too many warehouses to maintain its ongoing illegal businesses with the outside world. The town is littered with supernatural events that people tend to ignore or forget they happened, like time distortions, ghostly beings or vanishing buildings.

 _Old Town_ is, as its name says, Old Namimori, though it is actually the second oldest human settlement in the island. About two hundred years old, Old Town Namimori is located on a pair of hills in the middle of the island. Built by and for the old clan, it is especially small, with no more than seven houses belonging to the seven ancient families. The only one still in use, though, is the Hibari compound, which serves as city hall, shrine and local cemetery. _Old town_ is the resting place of a couple of really active spirits and even the least aware of the people will be able to feel the pressure near it.

 _The wandering_ , _vanishing_ or simply, _Kawahira's store_ is another landmark in Namimori, though it is only accessible once a week, on the first and fourth fridays, the second tuesdays and third saturdays of the month. As the name implies, it is Old man Kawahira's store, where people go to exchange their unneeded memories for nicer ones –not that they know about it, of course, since it is impulsive. Those who go in often forget they ever went in at all, even if they find themselves in possession of weird, strange items and lacking some or other important memory of the past.

Another known landmark is _Namimori hospital_. As its name implies, it is a hospital where people go to die and children go to get vaccines and procedures of questionable origin. It is bigger below ground than above, though not many people asides from nurses and doctors know this; the hospital’s basement is built similar to the above-ground floors, with operations rooms and hospitalization aisles, or at least it is until the third basement, where it becomes… something else. Rumor has it the hospital was built atop an indigenous graveyard, considering the heavy aura around it at all times.

The last buildings of importance in Namimori are its schools, even if only because of their organization structure. Schools and other teaching institutions in Namimori and Midori, be them public or private, big or small, existent or not, are under direct rule of the now-named Disciplinary Committee, thus obey the word of Hibari Kyoya himself. Under the rule of Mochida Kazuo back in the late 1800s, and continuing on to Hibari Kyoya’s, the ancient unwritten law and code of the DC spread to all the schools, making them particularly competitive and following traditions that should not be followed. The DC has had three main rules for themselves and education establishments: don't linger after duty/school hours, show results of your studies and club activities, and don't bother other people when they are busy; otherwise, your freedom ends where the next person's starts, but you can expand your freedom by _biting them to death_ , as law of conquest says it shall be done.

From Namimori and through Midori, the Guardian statues and a short bridge past Old Town, there is **Kokuyo** ; Kokuyo is actually the oldest human settlement around, or rather, built atop and around it. The town used to be the only settlement in the island, built to guard the Necropolis, but as the population was smaller than Namimori’s own by the time both towns began actively trading with each other, it got absorbed into the Nami Circle as a production town. It is a colorful town, old-styled, but many people cannot even remember what it looks like.

While extremely traditionalist, Kokuyo people understand advance and have tried –and failed- to make Kokuyo a bigger, more modern town. Most of their projects have failed due to particular incidents like localized rainstorms, earthquakes or the Judge’s disagreement; they had an amusement park and a growing clinic, but both fell in disrepair after the disappearance of their maintenance crew. Due to this, there are many half-built and abandoned buildings scattered around the island grounds, which have slowly and steadily become camping grounds for Kokuyo citizens.

Half of Kokuyo’s population is made mostly of land workers, hunters and crafters; surviving life in Kokuyo requires both common and rare talents which the citizens trade for goods and shelter at either their own town or Namimori.  The other half of the population is children (abandoned, parentless or even those with families) and people who do not legally exist: prisoners, jailers, dead people… Kokuyo is a place where people do not care about whom you are as long as you can pay your stay and learn to ignore certain things.

Kokuyo grew around the _Necropolis_ , an ancient underground ruin which nowadays is called _Kokuyo Prison_ ; it is the only prison in the whole island, as most rule breakers are killed. This large maze of tunnels and ruins is usually void of people, except for its staff -jailers and law enforcers- unless high-risk prisoners are kept around. Rumor has it the deepest level leads to Hell itself, but the Guards meant to keep these rumors in check are too busy acting secretaries to do anything about it.

While Kokuyo is a small town built atop the underground ruins, around it and scattered through the close area there are small entrances to the Necropolis; the main and biggest one, in the middle of the triangle made by Kokuyo’s main gate, Kokuyoland and Namimori Shrine, is called _Gate to Hell_ due to its ethereal beauty, superstition and permanent smell of rot.

As Kokuyo has a rather large minor population, education is important for them; the only school in town is an escalator school maintained by the Judge, the Shiraishi family and the Sovereign of Namimori. Children of Kokuyo, and some of Namimori, are taught many forms of combat, stealth skills, arts and crafts; very rarely do they make an effort at academic courses as they don’t actually need them in their daily lives.

On the other side of the island, there is **Midori**. Past Old Town, but through the bridge opposite to Kokuyo, Midori is a school campus that holds Namimori's college, the university and two private schools: Yumei and Midori. They also have dorms, surprisingly enough, since all four of the institutions in Midori are listed in Japan's registries as high results institutions, even if most people who graduate from them disappear off the Earth soon enough.

Slightly isolated from the main towns, there is a small seaside village known as **Namimori Port**. _No ship has ever left from Namimori port, and no ship will ever come near it;_ actually, they do, but it is only to keep up the contraband and smuggle people out and in. The traffic at port is kept neatly registered and it is under constant watch, except for scheduled four days a month when neither the Sovereign nor the Judge can be bothered to do it. Has a beach attached, since it is in an island; near the beach and hidden from plain view, there is a large cave that is a holy ground for some people: it is called _Dragon Cave_ and it acts as the entrance to a large cavern system said to hide ancient treasures.

From the sea and across the island, the **Kawahira river** acts as the main water source for all three main towns. Past the Old Town hills, in the point where the river splits into a Y shape, the people of the Island celebrate their weird festivals and burn their Gods. The river divides the island in three areas, each with their respective town, with the zone Midori is in being the smaller. The other natural landmark of the island is **Namimori forest** and the hills around it, which spread from a side of Namimori and covers all of Kokuyo’s area.

The island’s perimeter is covered in tricky steps, cliffs and terrible terrain; it is not walk-able without dangers and many people have gone missing around it. Nami Island is a man-eating land that feeds on the corpses of its guests and citizens.

* * *

**Character Introduction I: the ruling class**

_ The morning sun;  _ **Hibari Masato**

Family : Hibari clan; spouse: Hibari Mei Li; children: Hibari Kyoya, Kurokawa Hana; parental figures: Hibari elders, Mister K

Age : ~~31~~ however old he needs to be

Alignment : Namimori town, Nami Circle

Skills : Sun / active, 70+% taint; Cloud / unusable, background. His Flame ability relies on a web of Flame anchors spread around the city, which he uses to keep track of movements, changes and unauthorized fighting from the local people. His Physical skills go from terrible to nonexistent; his only form of defence is sending other people to do his biding, misleading his attackers into falling for his traps and then striking from where it is least expected (words, mostly). He is a man that relies on information, psychological warfare and underhanded tactics to get his way.

General profile : Everyone _ loves  _ Hibari Masato, or so rumours say. Descendant of Alaude, head of the Hibari family and official mayor of the city. Leader of Life Namimori and acting leader of the ‘city council’.

The overprotective, over emotional, baby-faced ruler of Namimori, lawyer by profession and co-partner at the only real law firm in the town. He is the final voice in all matters concerning Namimori and second final when it comes to the Circle. Outside the island, he is in charge of civic and legal matters concerning it and of interacting with the Japanese government when things get too troublesome. A master at deception, espionage, strategy, coffee making and ranting to people who don’t care about him or what he does.

Unlike what most people think, he does not approve of Namimori as it is and would rather be elsewhere, but family business is family business… He absolutely loathes Kawahira, even though the old man raised him, and would follow Sawada Ietsuna to the grave. 

Status : Alive

* * *

_The twilight sky;_ **Sawada Ietsuna**

Family : Sawada clan, Vongola  _ famiglia _ ; spouse: deceased; siblings: Kusakabe Chiyo, Timoteo Calandro; children: Sawada Iemitsu; grandchildren: Sawada Hidetada, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age : grandfather old

Alignment : Namimori town, Kokuyo town, Nami Circle; Vongola empire

Skills : Sky / active, 90+% taint; Earth / active, (??)% taint. He is a folklorist of much knowledge and not a fighter. Seer and beacon of the land.

General profile : An old, sickly man of the Sawada family, descended from Giotto di Vongola/Sawada Ieyasu; much respected by the people who know what his duty is, though not so much by others. After all, studying folklore does not help the city much, not even if he is the head of the fake ‘city council’.

Past CEDEF, he stuck to the  _ external _ part a little too much, doing all his duties from the safety of Namimori itself and only once going to Italy itself; he retired when Iemitsu took over, because he was, quote:  _ _tired of all your bullshit, Timoteo, get your thing together already_ _ . Overall, does not care much about the Vongola, but he does care for the people.

His relationship with Iemitsu is strained, but gets along well with every other member of his family. He especially respects Nana for being able to tolerate Iemitsu and plans to pass on his knowledge to Tsunayoshi -if he survives, that is. Protective and paranoid, and a little cold at times.

Status : Sick 

* * *

_ The judge;  _ **~~K-~~ (redacted)**

Family : Old Ones; (classified)

Age : (classified)

Alignment : Kokuyo town (?), Nami Circle; Old Ones

Skills : Mist / active, (??)% taint; Desert / active, (??)% taint; (??) / active, (??)% taint. (classified)

General profile : (classified)

Status : Alive (?)


End file.
